Promise
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Buzz promised Jessie he would always take care of her. He didn't count on them ending up in a mess like this.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Toy Story movies or characters. WARNING: Toy Story 3 spoilers ahead! Also, this fic contains some direct quotes from the movie.

**Promise  
**By Jennifer Collins

"Buzz, you ok?"

_Jessie, is that you? _He tried to pick up his head to make sure, but it felt too heavy.

"Buzz! Buzz!"

Something was shaking him violently. _Stop, _He silently pleaded. _Stop that. _He tried to say it out loud, but his throat was so sore.

"Buzz, please!" The voice was getting more and more desperate, and now there was something soft pressing against his chest. Arms wrapped tightly around him… Was she holding him? He must have been dreaming…. "Buzz!" She cried.

Cried? _Oh, no, don't cry! Don't cry, Jessie! It's okay. I'll make it okay… _

Suddenly the weight was lifted off his chest. _No! Don't go! _Maybe if he could just open his eyes…. He'd wake up from this dream and then he could make sure she was okay. _Too hard… so sleepy…. _

"Buzz!" _Please stop crying, Jessie. I can't stand it when you cry…. That's odd. She's not usually this upset in my dreams…. _

"Oh please oh please oh please…. Buzz! BU-UZZZ!"

_Jessie!_

"Please wake up!" She whispered.

She must have been leaning against his chest again. Her face was so close to his. _I definitely want to be awake for this._

A light earthy scent filled his nostrils and there was something soft brushing against his face. It felt like…. Yarn. He tried to smile. The tip of her braid tickled his nose as she leaned closer. _Okay… I must be sleeping and maybe she's not… what if she needs help? Wake up, Space Ranger!_

He forced his eyes open and finally he saw a bright light, and Jessie's face was just inches away. He must still be dreaming. She was still clutching him tightly. He blinked and was embarrassed to find all his friends staring at him. And what was that awful smell…. Oh, no. "That wasn't me, was it?" He asked out loud.

"Buzz!" Her face filled with joy and she threw herself at him, still straddling him. Suddenly she was kissing him all over his face.

He could feel her breath coming out in quick gasps. What on earth had gotten her so worked up? He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and she clung to him. "It's alright, Jessie," He whispered into her ear. He stroked her braid gently with his fingers, hoping to soothe her. He looked up over her shoulder and saw that all his friends were still panicked. "Where are we now?" He wondered.

"In a garbage truck on the way to the dump!" Rex exclaimed. The dump?

He didn't even have time to collect his thoughts. A loud boom thundered through the silence and he found himself being thrown into the air with his friends. "Jessie!" He yelled. He could hear the screams of the other toys around him and he looked frantically around to see where they were.

Slinky flew into the air… but Slink couldn't fly. He heard a shrill prattling and saw the trash shredder in front of him, and suddenly he understood. "Everybody grab something metal!" He shouted. He grabbed wildly for anything in front of him and was lifted into the air.

He looked around to make sure that Jessie had obeyed his desperate command and was thankful to see that she was right beside him. They all were. All except for… Oh, no, Woody!

He jumped down to help Woody pull Lotso out of the pile of garbage that trapped him. He glanced up once last time to make sure his friends were still holding on and met Jessie's stern gaze. _I'm sorry, Jess. He won't make it if I don't help him! Don't worry, I'll come for you in a minute… _

He breathed a sigh of relief as he, Woody, and Lotso jumped up just in time.

"Guys?" He heard Woody call in a panic.

He looked to his left, but she wasn't there. "Jessie!"

"Down here!"

They jumped down to join their friends. It was all going to be okay, after all. Rex had seen daylight, and now they were moving forward… but it wasn't daylight.

"RUN!" Woody yelled.

They all scrambled together, and he took a mental inventory of all his friends… Woody, check. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, check. Slinky Dog, check. Rex, check. Hamm, check. Jessie.. He placed a hand on her back and pushed her ahead of him. She was slightly out of breath, but she kept up with his pace. "We're going to be okay," He told her confidently, as he had so many times in so many drastic situations before. She smiled brightly, believing everything he said. He promised himself that when they got out of the incinerator he would hold her tightly and never let go, never let this kind of panic flicker across her precious face again.

He looked up and saw that Lotso had thankfully made it to the control button.

"Push the button!" Woody urged him. The toys all seemed to slacken their pace. They were going to make it.

"Ha! Where's your kid now?" Lotso yelled down to them as he ran away.

Darn it, that bear really was evil, wasn't he?

"Buzz!" She called to him desperately, and to his horror he found that she was being weighed down by the unrecognizable bits of trash that were falling over all their heads. He ran to help her out and scanned their surroundings for some way out of this mess. There had to be a way out.. there always was.

Her eyes were intense on his, and he felt his cheeks grow hot. _Now's not the time to be blushing like an idiot! _He reminded himself. Strangely, he could feel the heat spreading through his chest, his arms, his legs…. He turned to find that the fiery inferno was right before them. His movements were frantic as he moved through the garbage and watched in horror as the pieces fell below him and into the pit. He could hear the sizzling as they were devoured…

He looked up to see that his friends were still fighting, that Woody was still intent on finding a way out. He searched his brain for anything, anything that was worth a try… but there was nothing.

He heard a soft whimper next to him and turned to offer her any last comfort that he could. "B-Buzz! What do we do?"

His heart nearly shattered into a million pieces. Her gorgeous green eyes were wide and expectant. She wanted him to get her out of this. He'd promised her nearly ten years ago that nothing bad would ever happen to her as long as she was his girl. He'd told her that he would always keep her safe, and she'd believed him, just like she believed now that he would take care of her.

He looked at her with all the love and adoration he had in his heart and reached out to offer her the only thing he had left to give her. She understood. She clasped his hand tightly and inched closer to him.

On her other side, Bullseye was still struggling and she grabbed his hoof. All around them their friends joined hands.

Buzz looked to his right, where Woody's legs were still moving. He silently pleaded with his best friend and reached out. Woody nodded and took his hand. They would rest now.

He felt a sudden weight on his chest and saw that Jessie had thrown herself at him. He wished he could wrap her up in his arms, but it was important now that they all stuck together.

She buried her face in his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. Wordlessly, he rested his chin against her head and he closed his eyes too. All he'd ever wanted was to be with her, and now they were. He held his breath and waited….

"Whaa?" Jessie's voice squeaked.

Buzz opened his eyes. They were on solid ground. He looked up and he could see the sky. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head rushed over to their adopted children and Rex and Hamm were jumping up and down excitedly.

He turned to where Jessie was right beside him to make sure she was safe. She stood up and looked down at their conjoined hands. Her already rosy cheeks brightened and he smiled.

"We're okay," she said.

He nodded.

"You were right," she breathed as she threw her arms around his neck. "Promise not to let go?"

Now this was a vow he knew he could keep. He hugged her fiercely. "I promise."


End file.
